Small Giant And Saeko
by Mr.Unlikely
Summary: Was Saeko holding back info on the Small Giant? Did they have a history together, despite her claims? Now the tales between the two are being exposed as she recounts her past. The good, the bad and everything in between. Kinda suck at summaries!
1. Another Meeting!

Author Notes- Elo, hopefully you all enjoy the small tale. There is more to come, if you liked it. Just leave a review or fav the story, so i know people want to read more of it.

Disclaimer- Do not own the series, simply this story idea.

Saeko was relaxing during her lunch break, when she finally opened up her bento. She forgot to bring a drink with her, so she took her time to rush over to the vending machine that was in the courtyard near the gym. It held all of her favorite flavors and if you can hit it hard enough, sometimes it gives you an extra one free.

Flipping the change on her fingertips, she paused at the sound of guys talking in the distance. They were hiding behind the gym, she knew that this might be a good fight. So she peaked around the corner spotting the back of three guys, then paused on his eyes.

"you should just leave the team, you aren't strong enough and keep getting benched." said the tallest guy out of the three who stood in the middle.

"Yeah, I don't know why they named you the ace, but we have better spikers." Another chimed in.

She watched as the one they were talking down to, looked at them with a smirk on his face. His eyes on the other hand were fierce, it spoke volumes of what was going to happen. He was going to kill the other three without a doubt in his mind, the three noticed the insane amount of pressure, it was almost like they couldn't move from there spots.

She knew what was going to happen very soon, a total bloodbath would be heard throughout the entire school. So out of nowhere Saeko decided to get in the way of the them, before it was too late.

"Teacher is coming, quick run!"

The three heard from somewhere taking the chance to run in different directions, but it was also because they could get away from him. He looked like he was going to charge at them, as he prepared to chase down the tallest one with fury in his eyes.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Saeko yelled at him, as he stopped his runners stance wondering what she wanted from him.

"What do you want?"

"I just saved you, you should be a little more grateful."

"Correction you saved them, I didn't need saving. Buzz off!"

Saeko quickly approached him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Lady? You get into more trouble than me."

Saeko blushed at the comment, he was right about that….but it was still no excuse for his behavior. She started to walk off without even caring about the guy anymore, he was just annoying to her now. He watched her walk away from him, but he soon found himself rushing past her.

"Thanks Saeko."

Saeko paused for a moment, wondering if she heard him right. He called her by her first name, what was wrong with the world as she walked his back as he left. Remembering the time she saw him play a game, he was never one to go down….only up. She felt her cheeks flare up, wondering if she was coming down from something.


	2. Some guys are just Jerks!

Author Notes- Elo, had some more muse and finished up another chapter of the story….hope you all enjoy. There is more to come, if you liked it. Just leave a review or fav the story, so i know people want to read more of it.

Disclaimer- Do not own the series, simply this story idea.

Saeko wandered the empty hallways of the after school, she was helping some friends with cleaning duty. When it got too boring, she decided to take a nice walk as the view outside the windows of the sunset were pretty alluring.

She pauses by an open classroom when something grabbed her by the wrist. Saeko yelped for a second before she noticed who it was. It was that tall guy from the volleyball team that was trying to get the small giant to quit the team.

"What the hell do you want?" Saeko spoke irritated at him.

"You think it was funny to pretend to call for a teacher?"

"Oh so you knew it was me? Haha, you caught me."

"Saving a punk like him, he isn't worth your time." He said viciously.

His hand was still grabbing onto her wrist, slowly increasing the pressure as she was trying to break free from it. Saeko tried to break away from the grip, but he wasn't letting up at all….what did he really want?

"You're hurting me, let go before I call for help!"

"Go ahead, no one is around to save you." He said menacingly.

That was when she realized that he was right, had he been waiting for her all this time to get back at her? Then the idea came into her head of how she wanted to get away from him, turning to him she kneed him in nether regions. He buckled over giving her enough time to slip away as she made a break for the door. Just when Saeko was about to reach the door, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her against a wall.

"You little arggg!, I'ii make you pay for that." He said in a fit of rage that filled his eyes, his hand raising up ready to strike her with full force.

In those mere moments, Saeko clinched at the sight of his raised hand ready to come down on her. She didn't like to feel helpless, but now was just one of those moments where everything came crashing down.

"Help me…" she said in a whisper under her breathe, as the door opened drastically.

In those few seconds a blur came out of nowhere, appearing right in front of her. The blur grabbed the attackers arm, directing all his power towards the desks. Then flipping him over his shoulder into many of the school desks. The image of who saved her was getting clearer, as she started to rub her eyes from the tears that were building up.

"Stop acting like a crybaby, it might ruin your image." He said coolly.

Saeko faced fluttered at the voice, she knew who it was. He came in her moment of need like a knight in shining armor, but he was trying to act too cool in that moment, the idiot.

"Seems like I knocked him out, I knew that guy was all talk and no bite." He said smirking at his handy work, as there were ten desks knocked over from his throw.

"It's because you don't hold back." Saeko corrected him, chuckling at his antics.

"When I do something, I give it everything I got no matter the challenge."

"I should have guessed with you."

"Here let me help you up."

He extended his hand out to her, Saeko didn't take it right away staring at it for a moment. Finally she grabbing his hand, her body was really warm today...maybe she was getting sick as her heart was beating faster as he pulled her up.

"By the way, I took a video of the whole exchange. Now I can blackmail him."

"...wait, you watched all that and waited till he tried to hit me!"

"Yeah, so it would look believable. I saved you after all."

"Your a jerk! He could have hurt me, don't you even care what happens to me?"

His expression changed to a more intense one like a bipolar storm, he looked at Saeko with his gaze then out the window.

"If he ever laid a hand on you, who knows what I would have done to him." He said darkly, as his eyes told the entire story of what he would have done.

Saeko heart felt divided at this point in time, one side was fluttering with emotions that he cared to protect her even if they didn't know each other too well, the other side was scared of what he could really do if he put his mind to it.

"Crap I need to get back to practice, or the coach will bench me again. I'ii see you around, also don't worry about him….I will get the coach to set him straight."

Then he was gone just like that as if he was a crow taking flight, she looked back at the other guy. He was a jerk, hopefully that would be the last time he do this….she will be spreading some rumors about him now, how much fun this will be.


	3. School Festival Part 1

Author Notes- Elo!, Thanks for all of the reviews!, Really glad to know people are enjoying the story. This one came out longer then I expect, I was having some fun them. I wish they gave the Small Giant a name, but don't want to give him one earlier because it might ruin his image that everyone talks about. Anyway, There is more to come, if you liked it. Just leave a review or fav the story, so i know people want to read more of it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Do not own the series, simply this story idea.

...

Saeko was thrilled that the school festival was finally here. she would be able to stock up on all sorts of sweets. The only problem was that her class was holding the cliche maid cafe, so this meant she had to help set it up and work it herself. When the idea was brought up, she was really trying to change it, but most of the males in the class held the major vote….jerks.

So here she was dressed in some maid outfit with some kitty ears and tail. It was her idea to take the ears and tail, because she didn't want to look like everyone else. All the girls were dressed up as maids, so it wouldn't be right to look like everyone else….plus she was her own person. Then there was the problem with saying Master to all of these guys that came in trying to score, they were rather pathetic.

Some were even trying to snag a photo of her as she walked around, or said those fateful words directly to them. It was almost time for Saeko to finish up her shift, then she would hit the rest of the stalls and vendors. A few more customers was what she told herself, bringing out an order of cake for some guys at table. She smiled the best she could, giving off a different expression from her usual cool demeanor.

Many guys watched her, but to her she wasn't even noticing all the stares. She wasn't going to fall for some cheap guys tricks, finally reaching the table where she caught eyes with some blonde hair guy. He winked at her, causing her to question what he really wanted from her now, but just wanted to get him his food and go.

"Here you go, enjoy Master." Saeko said as cheerfully as she could, trying to make it sound cute.

"Your so cute Saeko, I never noticed this side of you."

"Don't get use to it, It's over once this is all done."

"Maybe, I don't want it to stop?"

Saeko knew of this guy as a few of her friends were crying because of him. He was one of the hottest guys in the school, usually getting any women he wanted. He was a playboy that toyed with women, getting what he wanted and then tossing them to the side. She tried to turn away, when she felt him grab her hand at her side.

"I'm not interested, go find someone else."

"I'm a changed man, really I think you may be the one for me. Saeko-chan." He purred her name.

Saeko fit him rub the back of her hand with his thumb. It was suppose to be soothing, but it was just repulsing her even more. She might have to make a scene, but it would expect the cafe mood….she didn't know what to do. Then out of nowhere someone dumped water over his pants, causing the prince to let go of her hand. He turned around to face the person that even dared, only to did it.

"Oops, just slipped out of my hand."

"What the hell is your problem!"

"It just slipped, but I would go away before people start to say that you pissed yourself. Hey Maid, can I get another glass of water?"

Saeko stunned that someone would come to her rescue like that, when her gaze turned to towards her savior. Her heart fluttered for a moment, she didn't know what to say or even if she could move. Snapping out of her daze, she finally nodded towards shyly.

"Right away."

He turned to find an empty table, looking back at the jerk that was glaring at him. His only reaction was to smirk at him widely, as he won the battle without taking a hit himself. He was trying to clean his nether region of his pants, while some people stared at him. The option was clearly simple that he needed to leave now, before rumors started to spread around the school.

"Can't handle a little water? Pathetic."

Saeko was trembling behind the curtains, mentally thanking him for the rescue. This was the second time after all, but what was he doing here was the question. Wasn't he usually training or something? Getting a glass of water, she walked over to his table.

"Here is your water, have you decided on what to order?"

"Aren't you supposed to say, Master?"

"Is that why you came here?"

"Maybe." He said teasingly.

"Your such a jerk, Master." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Much better, hmm just some tea and cookies would do."

"Oh planning to pack on some pounds?"

"I'ii burn those calories off with some training, just not today."

"Why not, your usually training."

"Coach said if he caught me practicing today, he was going to make do a diving drills until I couldn't walk anymore." He said with a seemed to be a little fear in his voice, it sure sounded painful.

"Ouch, sounds like you have it rough."

"What about you, having to deal with dressing up in a maid cosplay and wear kitty ears and a tail. They must have forced it on you with glue."

"Maybe, I'm just stronger than you. I choose to wear this, I need to get your order." Saeko said turning away from him.

"Well at least you look really cute in them." he said as she was walking away.

saeko would usually beat some guy up for calling her cute, but his words really affected her. Her whole face flared up like christmas lights, bright red, it was like she could faint at any moment. She was thankful that she was looking away from him, or else he would notice her in this weakened state as she tried to get back behind the curtains to the kitchen.

"Baka, Baka, BAKA!" She whispered to herself loudly under her breathe.

Once she was done, she went to order his tea and cookies. Then walked over with the plate of cookies and tea in hand. He watched her approach his table, wondering if this was some joke that Saeko a problem child dressed in maid clothing, kitty ears and tail would be serving him. He couldn't help but stare at her, as she placed his order on the table.

"Here you go, Master. Enjoy." Saeko trying to sound cute, but it was rather hesitant with him.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

Saeko nodded before taking her leave, she still had an entire day of fun ahead of her at everything the school festival had to offer. Maybe she would try to play some games, win a few prizes here and there….then her mind went back to him. Maybe he wanted to come along, they could go as friends...but why did it feel cold thinking of it like that. It didn't matter, looking out from the behind the curtains, he was gone….where did he go?


	4. School Festival Part 2

Author Notes- Elo, sorry about the Hiatus. Eighteen credit hours, plus work, plus family issues equal a big case of writer block. Hopefully this will make up for it, I will be trying to post this more quickly! Just leave a review or fav the story, so i know people want to read more of it.

Disclaimer- Do not own the series, simply this story idea.

...

Saeko couldn't believe him, he came just to spite her? She was so mad at him, was it because she was dressed in a maid outfit. Every guy wanted to see her in one right? Wait this isn't the point at all, as she tried to find her little problem. Wondering why this mattered at all, her replacement came by and now she was on free time. The festival is going to be so much fun, nothing could ruin this and all of the snacks to come from it. Spotting some of her friends, she waved at them, as she rushed over to them. All deciding that they would go to different stalls and try to rate everything they tried today.

It was then that she caught eye of her problem walking in a different direction, that wasn't strange at all. What really got her attention was that he was with another girl, instead of her. Saeko felt like a car had just ran her over, stopped, then reversed back that it missed a spot on her body. Then picked her up, and tossed her over the edge of a bridge...maybe it was time to stop watching those old detective movies.

So she started to follow them, instead of going with her friends. This was much more important than food right now? Telling her friends sorry, she dashed off to get into a tailing mood, watching from from afar. She knew the girl next to him, she was in her class and was named Yoko. Everyone loved her, she was one of the prettiest girls in the school and had Double DD's rack. Looking down at herself, she was mad just thinking that she paled in comparison to her. Yoko was a monster, but she wasn't scared of her….even if she was outclassed in every weight class.

Her long flowing blue hair, the way she wore her pink blouse and skirt. The two of them talking to each other, really put a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. How do they even know each other! He was not good enough for her, it might have been rude of her, but she was trying to reason with herself. Saeko wanted to punch him for the way she played with her, how he already had a girlfriend!

He was walking with Yoko, she wanted to walk around with him today. It wasn't his idea, but he couldn't say no to her because she was the volleyball manager. She was nice to him, so it wasn't like he didn't want to talk to her sometimes. His plans were a little roughed up, but he knew that he could just get around to them later.

Yoko grabbed him by the arm, pushing herself against him as she looked around. He blushed knowing that this was normal right, he was still a guy and he liked girls. A thought ran through his head, what was she doing or plotting? It was nice to get some attention, but it really wasn't the type he wanted from her, maybe from someone else.

She dragged him around to many different stalls, asking if he could win her some prizes or taste some food with her. He only nodded to her, as he walked over to one of those throw a ring over a bottle type of games. To him it was like trying to get a volleyball through three different defenders, as he smirked at the challenge. It took a few minutes, but he finally did it and won her a stuffed bunny rabbit and gave it to her. She was so happy, as they started to walk away.

Saeko was playing the scene in her head, as she huffed at them. She was going to be fine just by herself, she didn't need someone to be with her. It was clear that he was with her, just to cause her problems, he didn't care about her...only as a way to pass the time. Dashing off from the scene, she was going to pig out with her friends. He turned his back for a moment, noticing a streak of blonde hair in the distance and wondered if it was Saeko….was she following him? Later that day, the only thing left was the folk dance, but he decided to go do something else and practice against a wall.


	5. School Festival Part 3

Author Notes- Back with another chapter, thanks for the reviews and follows. Hopefully your enjoying the story so far, got plenty of more chapters to go, so just leave a review or fav the story, so i know people want to read more of it.

Disclaimer- Do not own the series, simply this story idea.

...

Saeko was looking around the folk dance for her friends, she could not stand around waiting for someone that was only looking for fun. Some of her friends would bring her over to them, talking about what they did. She didn't mention that she was stalking someone at all, but many of them were now talking about guys. How someone will ask them for a dance, which was the worst of her problems.

It was then that a guy walked up behind her, Saeko could feel her heart beat faster. Slowly turning around, she turned to face one of her classmates. A guy that looked weakened in the legs, her face lose it's surprise almost instantly, as she wondered what she was happy about. The guy didn't leave her presence, instead was looking directly at her with his legs shaking.

"Saeko, could you dance with me for the festival?"

Saeko was a little taken back by his direct approach, many of her friends were watching the two. They were trying to push her closer to the guy, who wanted to dance with her. Maybe he liked her, or was trying to find a way to get near her. It was a little creepy for her, maybe sweet was the word, but at least it was better than the other punk in her mind.

"Sure, why not."

It was better than sulking around, she already missed part of the festival. So giving up an important dance to some stranger, that she might never see again after this year was fine. It might even give him an ego boost to rise for the stars, she wasn't that pretty anyway. That was what she told herself sometimes, as she was just a big troublemaker.

The dance around the flaming bonfire was on, as everyone got into positions. Then the music began as everyone started to dance in sync. No one judged anyone if they messed up, everyone was just here to have fun. Saeko was smiling as her partner was messing up a little, and he was blushing in embarrassment. When the dance finally ended, it marked the end of the festival as she stepped away from the guy.

"Thanks for the dance."

"...umm, no thank you!" He said a little excitement in his voice, as he rushed off to tell his friends.

Saeko looked around at the others in the festival, but there was still no sign of him anywhere. Why was she still looking for him? When she overheard that some of the guys heard a ball hitting a wall somewhere in the courtyard. It was most likely him, but did she dare to ditch the festival cleaning. It was better, she was going to do it anyway, so she ended up heading for the courtyard.

Saeko rushed off, as she looked around for the sound. Finally hearing a loud smash coming from around the corner, where she stopped him from taking on those guys before. Rounding the corner, she saw the outline of a ball in the air, as it was quite dark out here. It was hard to make out, but in that split second the ball disappeared only to be replaced by the sound of a ball smashing into the wall that could be heard for miles. Saeko flinched as the ball felt like it was about hit her, trying to duck away from it. Yet, as when she opened her eyes again the ball was right in front of her, but she followed the hand that was holding it out to her and froze.

"Saeko, you need to be careful."

"Ah…..wait, what are you doing here!?"

"Practicing?" He said stating the fact.

"Didn't your coach tell you to rest?"

"I rested enough today, it won't bring me closer to victory...plus I was bored."

"Bored? You missed out on the folk dance."

"I didn't want to dance, it's so troublesome."

"Whatever, I thought you left or something."

"So you went looking for me?"

"...Look I don't have time for you. I'm going to leave now, so have a good rest of your day."

Saeko felt a little hurt that he didn't even care, deciding that maybe he was just a spoiled kid in a candy store. She tried to pull away, but was stopped by his touch as he grabbed her arm. She turned back to him, as he only smirked at her.

"Since I missed the dance, how about you dance with me?" He asked like some sort of demon.

Saeko could feel her heart beat rising again, it was because of him. How close he was to her, as she couldn't think of what to do next. She didn't know what to say to him, finding none that her words have failed her.

"...Fine, only because you missed out." She gave in for some odd reason.

From there he only brought her closer to him, as the two of them would dance together alone in the dark. He was doing more than just the folk dance, twirling her around for fun as she followed his lead. Saeko admitted that despite how much he found it boring, he knew how lead someone and soon she lost herself in his arms. When they were finally done, he twirled her around and then pulled her into his body as the two of them were only mere inches away from each other now.

The two of them scared into each other eyes, as they didn't let the moment fade away. She blushed at the close contact, but he only lost himself and did something unexpected. Kissing her without asking for permission, she froze once more...feeling his lips on her own and for then she returned the kiss without questioning herself. In those mere moments, it was all for the best...but then she remembered Yoko.

When it was done, her hand came out to place the smile on his face. He was looking at her with questioning eyes, as she was now getting angry.

"You Jerk! Don't ever kiss me, I don't like to be played around with."

"Saeko, what are you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb, you have Yoko!"

"Yoko? Lo…"

"Shut up! I don't want to see you ever again!" She said dashing off without another word.

He only watched her leave, as he tried to grasp what just happened. Yoko? Did she think he was going out with her….

"DAMN IT." He yelled to himself, as he smashed his fist against the wall.


	6. Christmas Eve Part 1

Author Notes- Back with another chapter! Brought in some OC's, from the other schools. They didn't explain much of the other characters from the time of the little giant, so I decided to make some up. So just leave a review or fav the story, so i know people want to read more of it. Interesting News on a another note, I am starting my own web manga. I'm just waiting to get a few pages out, then see how it goes!

Disclaimer- Do not own the series, simply this story idea. Then some of OC's

...

Saeko was enjoying her time to herself, trying to forget what happened during the the festival. What could have happened, he was wrong and trying to play her. During school, Yoko was around him more often and she tried to stop caring about him. Whenever he was around in the hall, Saeko would dodge him any chance she got, even if he was going to say something...she would find a reason to avoid him and never go by his usual practice spots after school.

Finally winter break came around the corner, time off from school and less chances to meet him. Days went by, usually hanging around with the family was nice. Then the day came by where her friends were planning a hook up a party, it was a chance to meet other guys trying to forget him. Saeko didn't want to go, but her friend needed a few more girls because it would blow the ratio.

So this was her chance to get out of her shell, it was going to be on Christmas eve. It was a magical night, but she didn't even want to think about that right now. Plus she said that most of the other guys are from other schools, so it would interesting to meet some new blood. They were going to meet at some karaoke lounge, sing some songs and the town to take pictures at the Christmas tree.

Saeko decided to wear some black legging with a medium sized skirt. A black rock shirt with a fist holding up a guitar in the air, she didn't care what they thought of her. It was who she was and that wasn't going to change over the course of one meeting….nope.

She reached the intended meetup spot, which to her horror was a karaoke lounge. It was something she did every so often on a full moon, but it should be fun. Walking through the door, she found her friends on one side, while the guys were on the other. There were three of them, one looked like a giant, the other was handsome and smiling towards her, and the third was just sitting back with his hands in his jacket. They all looked familiar, but she could rarely remember from where.

"Saeko right on time, come over here and sit with us. We were going to introduce ourselves." Her friend said as she made her way over.

"I'm Takagawa, Hiroharu from Date Tech High." said the tallest giant that was over 2 meters tall.

"You ladies can call me Okitsuga, I'm from Aobajusai high...plus I'm available." He said with a bright smile, winking at the four of them.

"Uehara, Komichi...from shiroturizawa academy." The last one said calmly, as he took a sip of his water.

Those three schools were around this area, but Saeko only heard of two of them. The Academy was known for it's top students and the only other way to get in would be through sports which was one of their focuses. It was pretty rare to get people like them into one room, they must be good friends….but one thing was for sure, there was one missing. There were four girls and three guys, did the last one get lost?

Okitsuga was hogging two of the girls for himself, while Tawagawa was trying to get in his face. He was trying to make conversion somehow, while her friend and Uehara were talking calmly about their schooling. He seemed to be the most normal one out of the group, as she took a sip of the water right in front of her.

"So, you want to spend a night with me?" Okitsuga said confidently out of nowhere.

"No, I don't think so. Could you leave me alone?" Saeko said without remorse.

"You're no fun, come on hang out with me or are you waiting for him?"

"Him? So you know who the other guy is?"

"Of course I do, I'm the one that brought everyone here together."

"You're weird you know?"

Okitsuga put a hand over his heart acting like he was wounded, he was an odd one.

"So what do you do at your school?"

"Oh you're interested in me now? You know the usual, try to get through highschool and play volleyball. I'm totally the best Libero in this district."

"Volleyball?" Saeko asked slightly on edge now.

"Yeah, we all play volleyball. That's how we know each other, Tawagawa is one of the toughest monster to get through. Then Uehara over there is a scary settler who can calculate his shots, pretty hard to counter a perfectly placed ball and our last guest is a demon on the court. His eyes can pierce through the hearts of anyone that stares at him, even if he is a little small."

Saeko would stand right up from the table, her face was filled with panic and distress. Somehow she was caught in a trap, she needed to think of a reason to get out of here. Looking towards her friends, or pretty much everyone that was staring at her now. She wanted to get out of here, this was a bad idea.

"Umm...you know, I forgot something at home….so I'm just going to get it." She said in a hurry, taking off towards the door.

The others just stared at her back, before looking at each other and as she tried to turn the corner. She felt herself lose her footing, as she started to fall in one direction. Saeko waited for the solid ground to slam against her arm, but it never came as she opened her eyes it was "him!" She froze, trying to register what happened and for some reason her hands were against his chest.

"Saeko you should be more careful."

"...Shut up….I know." She said softly.

"So I heard you're at the party, let's go back."

"I don't want to go back."

"Lets just have fun, because your in a position to stop me?"

He said assertively, carrying her now in his arms bridal style. Saeko wanted to scream at him, but she was too confused….was he not going to ask about that time? Or was he going to wait? Why did she care, he came here because his friends invited him...right?

He was dressed in a leather jacket, he was wearing a regular black t shirt under it and some baggy jeans. Saeko noticed that he looked good in normal clothing, which he was thinking the same thing about her. Finding herself being pushed back into the room, she couldn't avoid him now as the others would stare at the two of them.

He placed her back towards the other girls, while he just sat with the other guys. Who started to forget about the girls now, as they were talking about his actions. Then back to volleyball, how they would defeat each other, but they all seemed to be friendly with each other. Then it came down to the karaoke, Okitsuga would decide to go first singing some beatles song at the top of his lungs, he was pretty bad. The other songs were just simple ones, and everyone was having fun. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad night after all?


End file.
